Doppelganger
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: AU/ Ada mitos yang mengatakan. Jika kita bertemu dengan bayangan misterius diri kita maka kita akan… MATI! Kau percaya?/ Oneshoot/ Sakura Haruno


Cast: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and others

Rate: M

Genre: Horror, Supernatural, and Gore

Disclaimer: Cast are Masashi Kishimoto-sensei's mine but the story is mine.

Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Italic for flashback, etc.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

FLAMERS, GET OUT FROM MY STORY!

HAPPY READING!

…Doppelganger…

Ada mitos yang mengatakan…

_… __Kasus Doppelganger lainnya yang juga termahsyur adalah kasus yang dialami Abraham Lincoln. Kisah ini diceritakan oleh Noah Brooks yang mengaku mendengarnya langsung dari Lincoln…_

Jika kita bertemu… dengan bayangan misterius diri kita…

_… __Diceritakan bahwa saat Lincoln terpilih menjadi presiden, ia menjumpai "dirinya" dengan dua wajah di ruang tamunya. Satu wajah lebih pucat dibanding yang lainnya. Ketika ia mendekatinya, bayangan itu menghilang…_

Maka…

_… __Ketika ia menceritakannya kepada istrinya, istrinya berkata bahwa dua wajah itu berarti Lincoln akan terpilih sebagai presiden untuk dua kali masa jabatan, sedangkan wajah kedua yang lebih pucat menunjukkan kalau ia tidak akan hidup melewati masa jabatan keduanya…_

Kita akan…

_… __Entah darimana istrinya mengetahui hal itu, namun prediksinya terbukti benar karena pada tahun 1865 Lincoln terbunuh pada saat memegang masa jabatan keduanya._

MATI! Kau… percaya?

…Doppelganger…

_KRING!_

Suara dari jam weker menyadarkanku untuk berhenti membuat pulau di atas bantal. Aku pun mengucek mata dan bangkit untuk lekas ke kamar mandi sekalipun aku malas meninggalkan kasurku yang empuk.

"Hoam!" Aku menguap sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Beruntung karena kamar kos di sini masing-masing mempunyai kamar mandi. Jika kamar mandinya di luar dan harus mengantri lagi, mungkin aku akan tertidur saking bosannya menunggu. Segera aku masuk ke kamar mandi dan bersiap untuk kerja.

Kuturuni anak tangga mengingat kamar kosku berada di lantai ketiga. Sesekali kusapa orang-orang yang kukenal di kos ini. Aku pun segera berjalan menuju halte. Lalu, menunggu bus yang akan membawaku ke kantor.

Karena bosan menunggu, aku pun memalingkan wajah ke kanan dan ke kiri. Melihat orang-orang yang sama sibuknya denganku. Melihat paman ataupun bibi yang membuka toko. Dan melihat kendaraan yang memadati jalan.

"Eh, itu Ino, kan?" Aku bergumam dan melihat ke arah bayangan yang sedang berjalan menuju toko yang aku tak tahu apa namanya. Jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari halte tempatku menunggu bus. Dia berjalan membelakangiku. "Itu… Kepala Ino terluka, kan? Dia kenapa?" Kuperhatikan kepala Ino. Ada luka yang lumayan besar di kepalanya. "Ino!" Kupanggil Ino dengan suara yang lumayan keras. Tapi Ino tak berhenti. Dia malah masuk ke toko yang ia tuju.

"Huh! Sombong sekali. Padahal aku ingin menanyakan keadaanya. Awas saja nanti di kantor. Dia tak takut telat, ya? Bukannya menunggu bus malah masuk ke to…"

_BRUK! CIT!_

Kupalingkan wajah ke arah suara yang mengagetkanku. Darah bercipratan kemana-mana dan mengenai wajah serta bajuku. Banyak! Tepat di hadapanku, Ino tergeletak dengan kepala yang hancur. Di sampingnya ada bus yang kutunggu sedari tadi. Bus yang di bagian depannya sudah terselimuti darah dari sahabatku.

"AAA!" Aku kaget dan hanya dapat berteriak. Ino yang kulihat masuk ke toko persis sama dengan Ino yang tergeletak di hadapanku. Pertanyaannya, kenapa ada dua Ino dalam satu waktu?

…Doppelganger…

Ino tak dapat diselamatkan. Dia sudah pergi ke rumah Tuhan di atas sana. Kutinggalkan tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya. Terlalu lama di sana membuatku frustrasi. Aku berjalan meninggalkan tempat pemakaman umum ini. Aku terlalu lelah. Kuputuskan untuk pulang ke kos dengan berjalan kaki. Lagipula tempat kosku tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat pemakaman umum. Aku sudah keluar dari area tempat pemakaman umum dan mulai berjalan ke jalan raya yang ramai. Kulewati tempat kejadian dimana tempat itu yang merenggut nyawa sahabatku. Setitik airmata jatuh. 'Bahkan di akhir, kami tak sempat mengatakan kata-kata perpisahan. Sekalipun kami berada pada jarak yang sangat dekat.'

"Kudengar gadis yang beberapa hari lalu tertabrak itu tak dapat ditolong."

"Tentu saja. Kau tak lihat kepalanya yang hancur?" Aku mendengar percakapan dua bibi yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dariku. Aku cukup mengerti siapa yang mereka ceritakan.

"Aku melihatnya saat kejadian. Kasihan sekali, ya."

"Iya. Tapi ada hal yang membuatku bingung sekaligus merinding tentang kecelakaan itu."

"Maksudmu?"

Aku mulai tertarik dengan percakapan mereka. Aku pun berhenti tapi masih membuat jarak agar tak terlihat seperti menguping.

"Kau tahu? Saat kejadian, sahabat gadis itu juga melihat langsung. Dia adalah saksi yang paling dekat dan saksi pertama yang melihat kejadian itu. Dan saat dia ditanya dengan polisi, dia mengatakan kalau dia jelas-jelas melihat gadis itu masuk ke toko saat waktu kejadian. Dia tak salah lihat. Seram, kan?"

"Apanya yang seram? Bisa saja gadis itu memiliki saudari kembar, kan?"

"Sayang sekali! Gadis itu tak punya saudari kembar."

"Itu baru seram!"

…Doppelganger…

Aku membaringkan tubuh di kasur empukku. Tepat pukul 00.00 dan aku masih belum tertidur. Pikiranku melayang-layang. Mengingat kejadian tertabraknya Ino dan percakapan kedua bibi kemarin.

_"… __Saat kejadian, sahabat gadis itu juga melihat langsung. Dia adalah saksi yang paling dekat dan saksi pertama yang melihat kejadian itu. Dan saat dia ditanya dengan polisi, dia mengatakan kalau dia jelas-jelas melihat gadis itu masuk ke toko saat waktu kejadian. Dia tak salah lihat. Seram, kan?"_

'Benar! Aku melihat Ino masuk ke toko. Aku tak salah lihat. Aku juga tidak berhalusinasi. Pakaian yang digunakan Ino saat masuk ke toko dan saat dia tertabrak juga sama. Tapi… kenapa? Kalau memang Ino masuk ke toko itu, kenapa tiba-tiba dia ada di hadapanku? Tergeletak tak berdaya dan bersimbah darah? Kenapa dia bisa tertabrak padahal dia sedang di dalam toko?'

Beribu pertanyaan menyeruak ke dalam pikiranku. Berkali-kali kata kenapa mengisi otakku. Seakan aku tak puas jika kata-kata itu tak aku layang-layangkan dalam pikiran. Kematian Ino masih menjadi teka-teki. Menjadi teka-teki karena aku yakin aku tidak berhalusinasi. Menjadi teka-teki karena pedagang toko -toko yang Ino masuki saat kejadian- juga mengatakan dia melihat Ino masuk ke tokonya saat insiden itu terjadi. Dan menjadi teka-teki karena polisi percaya.

…Doppelganger…

Kasus kematian sahabatku, Ino, dianggap selesai begitu saja oleh pihak kepolisian. Dengan mengatakan aku dan pedagang toko hanya berhalusinasi saja, polisi menganggap itu hanya kecelakaan yang tragis. Aku memaki para polisi itu dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa mereka dengan seenak jidat menutup kasus ini dan mengatakan aku berhalusinasi. Jelas sekali itu bukan sekedar halusinasi karena orang lain pun melihat. Tapi apa daya. Pada akhirnya aku menerima segala keputusan itu.

Aku berjalan pulang dari supermarket. Aku tidak tinggal di kamar kos lamaku lagi karena aku sudah menyewa apartemen yang lebih bagus. Aku dapat menyewa apartemenku karena aku tidak bekerja lagi di kantor lamaku sebagai editor majalah yang tidak terkenal sama sekali. Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai editor novel di salah satu penerbit yang cukup terkenal. Beruntung! Mungkin itu yang dapat menggambarkan keadaanku. Dari menjadi editor majalah tidak terkenal aku langsung meloncat menjadi editor novel di penerbit terkenal. 'Sakura, kau hebat!' Aku memuji diri sendiri sambil tertawa.

"Tenten! Kau mau kemana?" Aku berpapasan dengan teman kantorku, Tenten, yang kebetulan melewatiku. Aku bertanya kepadanya tapi dia hanya diam saja. Dia berhenti lalu hanya melihatku dan tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya pucat sekali.

_BRAK_!

"Lihat! Ada mobil yang tertabrak kereta api."

"Astaga! Sepertinya pengemudi itu masih di dalam mobilnya."

"Kasihan sekali. Dia tak sempat keluar dari mobilnya."

"Dia mati!"

Aku mendengar suara orang-orang yang menanggapi kecelakaan di rel kereta api yang tak jauh dari aku berdiri. Eh, aku baru sadar. Tenten tidak ada di hadapanku lagi. Langsung saja aku bergegas melihat kecelakaan tersebut. Aku juga penasaran sama seperti orang lain.

Dan saat aku tiba, betapa terkejutnya aku. Ternyata… itu mobil Tenten. Dan Tenten langsung meninggal di tempat karena dia beserta mobilnya tertabrak kereta api yang melaju. Tidak! Aku pasti salah lihat. Mana mungkin itu Tenten. Saat kejadian itu terjadi, Tenten masih berada di hadapanku. Walaupun dia tiba-tiba menghilang, tapi tidak mungkin dia berada dalam mobil itu. Tidak mungkin dia bisa secepat kilat berada di sana. Aneh!

"Permisi, aku mengenal korban kecelakaan ini. Permisi. Berikan aku jalan." Aku terus berkata permisi kepada orang-orang yang mengerumuni Tenten. Hanya aku yang mengenal dirinya di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Sebagai rekan kerja, aku harus menolong Tenten walaupun aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya. Saat berada pada jarak yang dekat dengan mayatnya, aku masih saja tak percaya. Tenten ada di hadapanku sebelumnya tapi kenapa dia bisa terjebak di dalam mobil dan tertabrak?

Saat aku melamunkan Tenten, pihak kepolisian dan mobil _ambulance_ sudah datang. Mayat Tenten lalu dibawa oleh pihak rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobil _ambulance_. Aku pun ikut masuk ke dalam dan menghantarkan Tenten ke rumah sakit. Sedangkan pihak kepolisian menyelidiki tempat kejadian kecelakaan tersebut.

Aku dan pihak rumah sakit sudah sampai membawa Tenten ke rumah sakit. Tenten pun segera dibawa ke kamar mayat. Tiba-tiba pihak kepolisian datang ke sini dan menghampiriku.

"Kau temannya Tenten, kan?"

"Iya, benar. Aku teman kerjanya. Ada apa ya, Pak?"

"Ada hal yang ingin kukatakan kepadamu mengenai kecelakaan tersebut."

"Ah, baiklah."

…Doppelganger…

Aku sudah berada di apartemenku. Berbaring sambil mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Mayat Tenten masih ada di rumah sakit karena akan diotopsi. Aku sudah menghubungi keluarga Tenten juga sebelumnya.

_HUH_!

Aku menghela napas. Aku benar-benar lelah karena terus memikirkan kecelakaan Tenten tadi. Apalagi setelah polisi yang menangani kasus kecelakaan Ino dulu mengatakan fakta yang sangat mencurigakan. Kecelakaan itu mirip sekali dengan kecelakaan Ino. Sangat mirip.

_"__Nona Sakura, kami tadi sudah meyelidiki tempat kecelakaan temanmu yaitu nona Tenten. Ada hal yang membingungkan kami."_

_ "__Maksudmu?"_

_ "__Mengenai saksi di tempat kejadian. Dia mengatakan kalau mobil nona Tenten terjebak di tengah rel kereta api dan di antara palang keamanan rel kereta api. Saat itu, nona Tenten berusaha untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Tapi seperti kata saksi, pintu mobilnya mendadak tak bisa dibuka. Sabuk pengamannya juga tak bisa dilepas. Orang-orang di sekitar tempat kejadian ingin membantu, tapi kereta api sudah melaju. Penjaga rel kereta api juga sudah berusaha menaikkan palang keamanannya. Tapi berkali-kali penjaga mengendalikannya supaya naik, palang itu tetap tidak mau naik. Dan pada akhirnya, nona Tenten tidak bisa diselamatkan."_

_ "__Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"_

_ "__Kami juga tidak tahu dan… bingung."_

_ "__Bingung bagaimana, Pak?"_

_ "__Iya. Kami sudah menyelidiki berulang kali dan dengan teliti. Walaupun mobil nona Tenten rusak parah akibat kecelakaan itu, kami dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pintu mobil nona Tenten tidak ada mengalami kerusakan saat nona Tenten berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya. Begitu pula dengan sabuk pengamannya. Semuanya baik-baik saja dan tidak mengalami kemacetan saat ingin dibuka. Kontrol palang rel kereta api juga tidak mengalami kerusakan. Saat kami menyuruh penjaga untuk menaik-turunkan palang tersebut, palang itu dapat naik dan turun dengan baik. Kami juga sudah mengecek kontrol palang itu dengan teliti. Kasus kecelakaan ini sangat aneh."_

_ "__Apa maksudmu ini ada kaitannya dengan… hal-hal mistik?"_

_ "__Lebih kurang mungkin seperti itu. Sebelumnya sahabatmu juga ada yang meninggal karena kecelakaan yang aneh kan, Nona? Siapa namanya? Ino? Benar, kan?"_

_ "__Ya. Dan kau tahu? Saat kecelakaan Ino, sebelumnya aku melihat dia berada di tempat yang berbeda tapi tiba-tiba dia sudah ada di hadapanku dan bersimbah darah karena ditabrak. Kecelakaan Tenten juga sama seperti dia. Maksudku bukan kecelakaannya tapi sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Sebelum kecelakaan itu, Tenten jelas-jelas ada di hadapanku. Dia bahkan sempat tersenyum kepadaku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara keras seperti dihantam sesuatu dan ternyata… itu merupakan kecelakaan yang membuat Tenten meninggal. Apa kali ini kau akan mengatakan kalau aku berhalusinasi seperti kecelakaan Ino yang telah lewat?"_

…Doppelganger…

Aku baru pulang melayat dari rumah Tenten. Ibu Tenten sangat terpukul oleh kematian anaknya. Aku sendiri masih terkejut dengan semua kejadian itu. Semua orang di kantor masih berada di rumah Tenten. Mereka menahanku untuk pulang tapi aku tetap mau pulang dan membaringkan tubuhku seperti sekarang. Aku merasa sangat lelah. Sungguh! Masalah kecelakan Ino saja sudah membuat pusing dan sekarang aku semakin pusing dengan masalah kecelakaan Tenten.

Aku pun membuka laptopku dan mulai berseluncur internet. Lalu aku mengetik di pencarian Google dengan kata kunci 'bayangan misterius seseorang'. Ada beberapa artikel mengenai hal itu dan aku mengklik salah satunya. Disitu dikatakan kalau bayangan misterius itu disebut sebagai Doppelganger. Aku pun mulai memahami setiap kata demi kata yang dituang ke dalam artikel tersebut. Dan hasilnya, hal yang kualami memang sama seperti beberapa artikel Doppelganger.

'Mungkinkah?' batinku dalam hati.

…Doppelganger…

Aku sedang reuni dengan teman-teman sekelasku saat SMA. Kami mengadakan pesta mewah di salah satu gedung yang memang sudah kami sewa. Kami tertawa bersama sambil menikmati makanan dan minuman yang tersedia.

"Ah, aku ke toilet dulu ya. Kebelet."

"Kau ini. Masih minum wine sedikit saja sudah kebelet. Ya sudah, sana pergi ke toilet." Aku pun segera ke toilet karena sudah tidak tahan. Aku pun buang air kecil saat sudah tiba di toilet.

"Hah~ Leganya!"

Aku pun keluar dari toilet dan berjalan kembali menuju teman-teman dekatku yang sedang berkumpul. Tapi saat masih di lorong toilet, aku berhenti sebentar karena melihat Hinata, salah satu temanku yang sedang memegang dahinya.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Hinata yang kutanya hanya diam saja. Dia masih memegang dahinya. Tapi saat dia sudah tidak memegangnya lagi, aku melihat dahinya berdarah. Darahnya sangat banyak.

"Astaga! Hinata… dahimu… Kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

_PRANG_!

Aku mendengar suara seperti kaca yang jatuh. Suaranya sangat keras sekali. 'Loh! Hinata kemana?' Aku mencari-cari keberadaan Hinata tapi dia tidak ada. Aku pun berniat untuk kembali ke tempat teman-temanku saja karena mendengar suara kaca yang jatuh tadi. Dan saat aku tiba, aku sangat terkejut. Hinata… Dia terbaring dengan darah yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Banyak sekali pecahan kaca tertancap pada tubuhnya akibat lampu kaca besar yang jatuh mengenai dirinya. Hanya dia yang tertimpa lampu tersebut. Aku pun mendekat berusaha memastikan. Aku pun menutup mulutku saat melihat darah sudah mengucur sangat deras dari dahi Hinata yang tertancap pecahan kaca yang sangat besar sekali.

…Doppelganger…

Hinata tak bisa diselamatkan. Entah kebetulan atau sudah takdir, polisi yang meyelidiki kasus kecelakaan Hinata ini adalah polisi yang menyelidiki kasus kecelakaan Ino dan Tenten juga.

"Kita bertemu lagi nona Sakura."

Aku hanya diam saja, tak menanggapi kalimat polisi ini.

"Kau… Bisa kau ikut ke kantorku. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Mengenai apa? Mengenai kecelakaan ini? Kalau iya, bukan aku orang yang seharusnya menjadi saksi dan ikut denganmu. Karena saat kejadian pun aku belum berada di sana. Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku juga membawa serta saksi bukan hanya kau saja. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal."

"Kau kan bisa menanyakannya di sini, Pak."

"Tidak bisa. Karena aku hanya ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu. Dan… bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Bapak'? Kau tahu, kita sebenarnya seumuran. Cukup panggil aku Sasuke."

"Huh! Baiklah, SASUKE. Aku ikut denganmu."

"Hn! Terimakasih." Aku pun pada akhirnya ikut dengan Sasuke karena dia ingin menanyakan beberapa hal tentangku. Mungkinkah itu tentang… Doppelganger?

…Doppelganger…

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke ruang interogasi? Aku kan tidak bersalah. Kenapa membawaku ke sini?"

"Duduk saja." Sakura lalu duduk mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Sasuke lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah sebelum kecelakaan Hinata terjadi, kau melihat bayangannya sama seperti kasus Ino dan Tenten?" Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau diam Sakura? Jawab pertanyaanku selagi aku masih menanyakannya dengan lembut." Sakura tetap diam. Dia memandang Sasuke tak suka. Sasuke kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura. Dengan gerakan cepat, dia memborgol kedua tangan Sakura di masing-masing lengan kursi.

"Hei, lepaskan aku. Apa maksudmu memborgolku? Aku tak bersalah tapi kenapa kau menempatkanku seperti orang yang bersalah atas semua kecelakaan tersebut."

"Kalau kau tidak ingin diborgol dan ditempatkan sebagai tersangka. Jawab pertanyaanku!" Sasuke kehilangan kesabaran. Dia pun berteriak di depan Sakura. Tanpa disadari, Sakura membuka mulutnya.

"Ya! Aku melihat bayangan misterius itu. Aku melihat bayangan Hinata sebelum kecelakaan tersebut. Kau tahu? Ternyata bayangan itu merupakan Doppelganger. Sekarang, bisa kau melepaskanku?"

"Akhirnya kau menjawab juga dan maaf sekali karena aku tak bisa melepaskanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura melototkan matanya dan marah kepada Sasuke. Dia memandang Sasuke tak suka.

"Ya, karena sebenarnya bukan bayangan yang kau lihat menyerupai temanmu itu yang menyebabkan mereka meninggal tapi… KAU!"

"Kau… Apa buktinya kau dapat menuduhku seperti itu? Apa?"

"Ini! Tonton hasil rekaman CCTV ini!" Sasuke lalu memainkan rekaman CCTV yang merupakan rekaman dari tiga kecelakaan di tempat yang berbeda yaitu kecelakaan Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Di rekaman itu terlihat kalau tersangka dari ketiga kecelakaan itu adalah… Sakura. Ya, dia yang membunuh semua temannya.

"Kau adalah Sakura Haruno yang pernah menjadi pasien di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di New York, kan? Kau menderita Skizofrenia dan Bipolar. Kau mendapatkan perawatan intensif dari psikolog dan juga psikiater. Kau berada di rumah sakit jiwa tersebut selama 2,5 tahun. Dan menurut info dari rumah sakit jiwa tempat kau dirawat dulu, mereka mengatakan kalau kau melarikan diri dari sana dan memilih tinggal di Jepang agar orang-orang tak mengenalimu. Keluargamu hanya terdiri dari kau, ayah, dan ibumu. Kau merupakan anak tunggal. Orangtuamu sendiri sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kau juga menjadi korban dari kecelakaan itu tapi kau berhasil selamat. Kecelakaan itu yang membuatmu trauma dan depresi yang mengakibatkanmu terkena skizofrenia dan bipolar. Itu semua benar, kan?" Sasuke menjelaskannya dengan tegas. Sakura hanya diam lalu tiba-tiba dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Semua yang kau katakan benar adanya. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ketahui. Aku melarikan diri karena aku muak dengan pihak rumah sakit jiwa tersebut. Aku sudah sehat. Psikolog yang merawatku juga mengatakan kalau aku sudah sehat. Tapi psikiater laknat itu terus memberikanku obat dan mengatakan kalau aku belum sembuh total. Itu sebabnya aku pergi dan tinggal di Jepang. Untuk apa orang sehat berada di tempat para orang yang sakit."

"Hahaha." Sasuke tiba-tiba tertawa. "Kau pandai sekali mengelak, nona Sakura. Kau itu belum sembuh! Psikiater itu benar. Dari rekaman dan segala kejadian itu saja bisa dilihat kalau kau memang seorang penderita skizofrenia dan bipolar. Kau masih mengelak?"

"AKU SUDAH SEMBUH! Kau bisa saja kulaporkan karena memfitnah dan merusak nama baikku."

"Melaporkan kepada siapa? Polisi? Aku sendiri adalah seorang polisi. Kau sudah membunuh teman-temanmu, Sakura. Saat kecelakaan Ino, Ino menghampirimu bahkan menyapamu sebelumnya. Tapi kau hanya diam saja. Dari rekaman itu juga terlihat kalau Ino bahkan mengguncang bahumu karena kau terlihat melamun. Tapi tiba-tiba kau menyeringai dan saat bus menghampiri kalian, kau dengan sangat kuat mendorong Ino. Ino langsung tertabrak bus itu. Kau sebagai penderita bipolar tiba-tiba saja mengubah seringaimu dan memasang wajah terkejut sambil berteriak. Kau juga tiba-tiba memasang wajah sedih. Saat kecelakaan Tenten juga kau yang mengatur segalanya. Dari rekaman CCTV itu bisa dilihat kalau kau memukul penjaga rel kereta api dengan tongkat _baseball_ dan membuatnya pingsan. Kau membiarkan palang itu tetap turun. Kau juga sempat menghampiri mobil Tenten. Kurasa kau menahan pintu mobilnya agar dia tidak bisa keluar. Aku tak tahu mengenai sabuk pengamannya tapi mungkin saja saat itu sebenarnya macet saat mau dibuka. Dan saat kereta api melaju kencang, dengan gerakan cepat kau pergi dari sana dan membiarkan Tenten tertabrak kereta api. Dan terakhir, saat kecelakaan Hinata. Pada saat Hinata tepat berada di bawah lampu kaca besar itu kau menembak rantai lampu itu dan membuat lampu itu jatuh menimpa Hinata. Dan Hinata langsung meninggal saat itu juga. Aku tak tahu apa motifmu membunuh mereka. Tapi kau benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, Sakura!"

"Kau mana bisa menuduhku seperti itu!"

"Mengapa tidak bisa? Semua hal yang kau katakan mengenai bayangan misterius itu atau Doppelganger hanyalah halusinasimu. Itu hanya halusinasimu, Sakura! Kenyataannya kaulah yang membunuh mereka. Kaulah tersangkanya. Hari ini juga kau akan kami masukkan ke dalam sel."

Tiba-tiba saja lampu di ruang interogasi berkedap-kedip lalu padam. Saat lampunya menyala lagi, Sakura sudah tidak duduk dalam keadaan terborgol lagi. Dia sudah berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya dengan rambut panjang yang menutupi wajahnya. Tiba-tiba dia mendongak dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. Mata Sakura berubah menjadi merah dan dengan suara yang berat dia tiba-tiba berteriak, "KALIAN SEMUA YANG MENCOBA MENGHALANGIKU AKAN KUBUNUH!"

Setelah teriakan Sakura itu, tiba-tiba tubuh Sasuke melayang dan menghantam dinding berkali-kali. Terdengar bunyi seperti tulang-tulang yang patah.

"Argh! Hentikan~ Hentikan!"

Setelah puas menghantam tubuh Sasuke ke dinding berkali-kali, Sakura dengan gerakan cepat menghampiri Sasuke dan memegang kepala Sasuke.

"Kau… KAU MAU APA, HAH?" Sakura hanya menyeringai dan tiba-tiba menghantamkan kepala Sasuke ke dinding hingga membuat kepala Sasuke berdarah. Sakura menghantamkannya dengan sangat keras dan membuat tengkorak Sasuke hancur hanya dalam hitungan menit. Sasuke sendiri sudah tidak sanggup berbicara dan hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Lalu, Sakura melepaskan genggamannya dari kepala Sasuke dan membiarkan Sasuke terhempas ke lantai. Sakura sudah menggenggam pisau saja dan langsung menusukkan pisaunya ke leher Sasuke sambil tertawa. Dia menusukkan pisaunya berkali-kali dengan membabi-buta. Setelah menusuk leher Sasuke, dia menusuk perut Sasuke kemudian. Dia menusukkan berkali-kali juga lalu membelah perut Sasuke. Dia juga membelah dada Sasuke.

"KAU AKAN MATI SEKARANG, POLISI BEDEBAH!" Dengan sekali tusuk tepat di jantung, Sasuke menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Tapi Sakura tidak puas. Dia tetap menusuk jantung Sasuke sampai hancur. Dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura berhenti lalu pingsan.

…Doppelganger…

Saat sadar, Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya sudah tidak bernyawa. Sakura baru sadar kalau dia sedang menggenggam pisau yang penuh darah. Dia pun menjatuhkan pisau itu lalu berteriak, "TIDAK! BUKAN AKU YANG MEMBUNUHNYA! TIDAK!" Lalu, beberapa polisi masuk ke ruang interogasi itu yang sudah terlihat berantakan. Mereka langsung meringkus Sakura yang terus berteriak bahwa bukan dia yang membunuh Sasuke.

…Doppelganger…

Sakura sedang berada di kamarnya. Dia memandang ke luar jendela, melihat orang-orang yang 'sama' sepertinya sedang bermain dan bergurau di taman rumah sakit jiwa tersebut. Beberapa dari mereka ada juga yang melamun dan membuat keributan.

"Bukankah menyenangkan, Sakura? Aku yang balas dendam, kau yang terkena getahnya. Bukankan menyenangkan, Sakura?" Sosok wanita berambut sepanjang tinggi kamar Sakura dengan baju putih penuh darah yang sedang menggantung di langit-langit kamarnya terus menanyakan hal yang sama. Tapi Sakura tak pernah menjawabnya. Sakura hanya diam dan sama seperti sosok wanita itu, dia terus memandang ke luar jendela tak pernah melakukan hal lain lagi. Lalu, wanita itu tiba-tiba saja mengubah pertanyaannya. "Bukankah menyenangkan, Sakura? Bukankah menyenangkan bisa menjadi bayangan dirimu dan membunuh mereka? Bukankah menyenangkan bisa membalaskan dendam? Bukankah menyenangkan, Sakura? Saatnya giliranmu yang harus kubunuh. Hahaha!" Lalu sosok wanita itu menebas kepala Sakura dengan pedang dan membuat kepala Sakura menggelinding dari jendela menuju ke bawah, tepat ke taman rumah sakit jiwa tersebut.

"AAA!"

FIN~


End file.
